Twin tails
by Yue narai
Summary: Um bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll Me again having major writers block on my other story but i come up with others :) Well here's what this is about.

Hi i suck at summary's so heres a info thing Kushina died giving birth to twins. 2 foxes attacked. Minato didn't die sealing them in his kids. And sasuke isn't a complete jerk. So there you go i hope you enjoy please read.

(**A/N:Minato keeps this a secret of his children so no one comes and kidnaps will be in first person and they go by Naruto and Kono Namikaze.)**

**Bold- Kirana (In fox form)**

**_Bold italic- Kurama (In fox form)_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Kono POV~

I sat on the run down couch and sighed getting bored. I ran my fingers through my red silky hair that went to the lower part of my back. "Kono! The 4th Hokage is here!" Naruto yell smiling as he busted through the front door making me fall off the couch. "Naruto you Dunce!" I yelled getting up holding my head. Naruto looked down and smiled then gave me his signature grin. "Heh heh. Sorry. Need any help?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head. I sighed and looked down "Please go get me a aspirin." Naruto nodded and quickly ran off as the 4th walked in their run down apartment. "Kono. It's good to see you again." Minato said smiling. I sat up and ran to him giving him a hug. "Uncle Minato!" I said smiling hugging him tightly. I pulled apart and looked up at him. "How did your mission go?" I asked curiously a smile creeping up on my face. Minato ruffled my hair and bent down. "It went fine actually." I looked up and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes but quickly hid it. Naruto walked in the room carrying my aspirin. I turned around and grabbed the aspirin and put 2 pills in my mouth then went to the sink and put a cup in the water. I drank the water and walked over to Naruto and the 4th hokage.

Naruto POV~

I gave Kono the pills and hugged the hokage. "Uncle Minato. What are we learning today?" I asked looking up at him. "Well Naruto I wanna see your clone jutsu." I turned around and looked at Kono who just walked in the room and smiled. Kono sighed and nodded "Okay. Can we go outside to practice?" Kono asked gesturing to the room that looks looked it was just cleaned. "Sure. Oh nice work Kono." Minato said as he went outside. I followed him smiling. Kono was already out side smiling. "Kono! how do you do that!?" I whined looking at her frowning. "Not that hard really maybe you should show up to the trainings with Kirana-chan and Kurama-kun." Kono replied to me looking at me angrily. I opened my mouth to protest then closed it. Minato looked at us curiously. "Kirana and Kurama? Kono. Naruto. Who are they?" I looked at him and gave him a big smile. "Well Uncle Minato. You usually call them Kyuubi, Genkuri, or the ninetails." I said grinning. Minato's eyes opened wide and looked at Kono who only nodded. Minato slightly shook his head and looked at them. "Kono go first." Minato instructed. Kono nodded and ran through a few hand seals and two perfect clones of her appeared. Minato nodded and walked around them smiling. "Good job you've improved." Minato said then walked over to me. "Lets see yours Naruto." I nodded and ran through the hand seals and a dead Naruto appeared beside me. Kono who jumped in a tree fell laughing while Minato face palmed. "Naruto we've practice this for months even Kono can do it. Practice makes perfect." I looked down and sighed. and heard someone coming. "Lord Minato!" a jonin said when he appeared in the clearing. "There are reports of spies in the Leaf." Minato narrowed his eyes "Naruto. Kono. Practice. Naruto show up to your special training got it?" I nodded and hugged him. "Bye Uncle Minato." Kono ran over and hugged Minato "Bye Lord 4th." Kono sad jokingly. Minato hugged them back and ran off. "Come on Naruto. I'm hungry." Kono said and ran off to the ramen shop with me on her tail.

Kono POV~

I ran to the Ramen shop and smiled. "Tiechi! 8 bowls of ramen please!" I said smiling as Naruto sat beside me. Tiechi brought over the bowls and placed them down. I smiled and wolfed down my 4 bowls and smiled ordering me 4 more bowls as Naruto finished his last one asking for more. Tiechi chuckled "Hungry huh? Wow you 2 are my best customers." I smiled as he place my 4 bowls down which I wolfed down smiling. Just as Naruto was about to order more Sakura Haruno walked in smiling. I glared at her and reached in my pocket digging out the money to pay. "No more Naruto we are leaving." I said and paid the bill. Naruto looked at me to protest but saw my glare and nodded. "Bye !" I said and got up. Naruto smiled "Bye Old man!" I turned around and tripped on sakura's feet falling on her. Naruto's eyes went wide in fear. I looked below me and grinned and reared my fist back and punched Sakura in the face twice and stood up. and threw a few dollars on the counter "Sorry if the banshee's blood got on your floor." I said and walked out with Naruto behind me refraining himself from helping his crush. "Naruto why do you like that Banshee?" I asked without looking at him. Naruto opened his mouth and closed it "I don't know." Naruto replied quietly. "Naruto you know i hate her guts." I said angrily. Naruto looked up furiously "How can you say that!? You know i hate Emo boy!" Naruto yelled. I turned around fire in my eyes. "I only like him because he's like us! He has no Family!" I yelled and ran off "Don't even show up to practice today i don't want to see you!" I ran to our house and slammed the door behind me and ran to my room. **"Kit! Are you okay?" **Kirana asked me as I dropped on my bed. "Just peachy!" I said sarcastically. **"DON"T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" **Kirana yelled. "Sorry. can we train please?" I asked staring at the ceiling. Kirana was quiet for a bit then replied **"Wheres Naruto-kun?" **I rolled over on my bed and scowled at my pillow then punched it. "I don't know and don't care." **"Are you two fighting again?" **Kirana asked. I sighed "Yeah." Kirana sighed **"I guess we can train."** I closed my eyes and opened them again to be in a grassy meadow. "I wanna practice my fighting skills."

Naruto POV~

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled and ran back to the shop and helped her up "Are you okay?" Sakura shrugged me off and narrowed her eyes "Who does that BloodyMary think she is!" Sakura stormed out of the ramen shop. **_"Nice job Kit." _**Kurama said laughing. "Oh shuddup!" I said walking out of the Ramen shop and bumped into Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata"I said looking at her. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi N-n-naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered looking down and blushing. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head giving her my foxy grin. "Hinata why do you always turn red around me?" I asked looking at her. Hinata only blushed and ran off be fore she fainted. I stared at the blank space in front of me before looking around "Hinata?" I shrugged and walked to my house and opened the door. "Ko- never mid." I started to say and walked to my room and heard Kono moving around on her bed. _'training i bet.'_ I sighed and closed my eyes and awoke in a meadow and saw Kono fighting a woman with pretty red hair with pick streaks in her hair that cut of above her shoulders. The women wore a pair of grey loose jeans and a red t-shirt that had the seal on it. Kono turned and kicked the woman's hand which blocked her face. I turned around and saw a man with red hair that spiked a little. He wore a white shirt with a seal on it with black jeans. "Kurama-sansei" I said looking at him as he clapped. "Good job Kono-chan you've improve." Kurama said smiling. I looked at Kono who stopped and bowed to Kurama. I looked down and felt a fist on my face but held my ground. "You, Naruto are in trouble." Kurama said glaring at me.

Kono POV~

I saw Kurama-sensai punch Naruto but held still knowing he was in trouble.

Kirana's eye twitched "Kurama! Don't lay a hand on that boy without telling me about punishment!" Kurama flinched and nodded. "Naruto why haven't you been showing up to lessons?" Kirana demanded. I sat down catching my breath. "Naruto why are you here!" I yelled despite not being able to breath. "I-I... Uncle Minato told me to show up." I closed my eyes. "Kirana stay if you want i need to sleep. I have school tomorrow." I said tiredly. Kirana nodded "I'll stay Naruto-kun needs practice." I nodded and closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

The Next day

I sat up and yawned. The stood up put on my Fishnet shirt then my loose baggy t-shirt

which hung lazily over my hips then a cute pair of shorts that matched my shirt. i slipped on my sneakers which people said to stick with sandals _' why sandals? they always fall of!"_ I walked to the kitchen and made two plates of pancakes and bacon "Naruto!" I yelled. Naruto walked in with his jumpsuit i always hated cause it made him look fatter and the bright color hurt my eyes. I ate my meal and sighed. "Naruto today is the exam you better pass." I said before getting up and slipping on my precious blue jacket with the Namikaze clan sign on it.

At Academy

I walked over to my seat and sat down and looked at Sasuke who sat across the room stood up and walked over to the empty seat next to me. "Hey Kono can I sit here? I'm trying to get away from the fangirls." Sasuke asked looking down. I looked up shocked and nodded blushing a bit "U-uh s-sure." I said pulling out the chair for him and moved my small bag from the seat. Sasuke smiled "Thanks Kono." He sat down smiling and looked forward. I looked down blushing and shook my blush away looking around and saw all the girls in the room scowling at me which made me smile. I saw Naruto's head on his desk next to Sakura. I narrowed my eyes cause you could see the knot forming on his head. _'I'm killing that banshee!' _I sighed and saw Hinata Hyuuga walk in the room. "Hinata come sit by me!" I said looking at her. Hinata smiled and nodded then walked up the stairs and sat next to me. "You know Hinata your the only girl I know who I approve of for my brother." I said smiling making Hinata blush. "R-r-really?" Hinata asked me blushing. "Yep."

Naruto POV~

I sat next to Sakura smiling. "Hey Sakura do you want to go out with me?" I asked looking at her. Sakura punched me in the head. "Why would I go out with you?! You Dunce!" I fell on my desk passed out. **_"Kit. why do you go out with the Banshee? And not the shy one?" _**Kurama asked me. '_Because I don't like the Hyuuga.' _ I scoffed in my head. **_'But she likes you.' _**Kurama said irritably. _' No she doesn't she always runs away.' _I said getting annoyed. I sat up when Iruka walked in the room. "Okay class we will start with the paper test." I started to sweat _'Oh no Oh no!' why didn't i sit next to KONO!' _** "Naruto-Kun! Snap out of it! Kono said she will help but only a little." Kirana-chan said. **_' Kirana-chan! ho- how?' _** "Look i'll tell you what she says okay."**I nodded and smiled. **_"Kit just try not to make Kirana-chan keep doing this by getting in your head it is tiring for the both of us. since Kono is on the other side of the class room." Kurama said._**

**(A/N: Kirana and Kurama can connect Naruto's and Konos mind so they can talk to each other telepathically. but if they are to far apart it tires them.)**

I nodded and looked at my paper and answered the ones i think i know. ' Kirana-chan!' Kirana told him the ones he needed and he quickly jotted those down and smiled _'thanks.' _ "Time! put down your pencils and flip your papers." Iruka said and Mizune-sensei picked up the papers. "Next is the combat skills. **(a/n Tai justu?) ** Naruto vs Shino, Kono vs sakura, Ino vs shikamaru, Hinata vs Sasuke, Choji vs kiba" Iruka said making Kono and sakura grin and Hinata worry. I smirked "Good luck sakura your going to need it." Ino smirked laughing.

Outside

I walked on to the battle circle as Iruka went over the rules. Shino walked over and got into battle position. Kono looked at me _"Naruto. Shino will first strike with his fist and his bugs will crawl on you." _Kono said telepathically using Kirana. Naruto nodded and got ready to fight. "GO!" Iruka yelled. Shino ran and when to punch but I ducked and swung my foot out making him fall. I jumped on him and punched his face repeatedly. _"Naruto! Get off! I just notice but he's playing you! he's letting his bugs get in your clothes!" _Kono yelled to me in my head. "What!" I jumped off of Shino and threw my jacket off. "Dammit Shino" I swore as I hit the bugs off. Shino stood up smiling. "I'm just curious on how you found out." He asked narrowing his eyes. I looked up "I'm very sensitive." Shino nodded and lunged at me only for me to block and punch his stomach **_"Kit duck!" _** Kurama yelled. I ducked thankful that i did as he threw a kunai at me. _'Thanks' _ I tackled shino and threw him up and flipped him slamming him on the frowned making him pass out. I landed and picked up my jacket "Aww man now there are bugs in my jacket!" I wailed "Kono!We need to do laundry." and looked at Kono who was trying to pick up a passed out hinata. "Is she okay?"

Kono POV~

As soon as Naruto threw his jacket off i disconnected our connection and rushed to Hinata passed out. Naruto ran over and was carrying his dirty jacket. "Clean it your self." I scoffed. "Kono Namikaze and Sakura Haruno." I walked over and crack my knuckles. "I've been waiting forever to beat the crap out of you!" I smiled and walked into the circle. Sakura got into her stance "I''l teach you to mess with My Sasuke-kun!" Sakura roared. Sasuke narrowed his eyes "I'm Nobody's Sasuke-_KUN!_" Sasuke yelled. "GO!" Iruka yelled. I dodged Sakura's fist and punched her in the gut then her face. I ran over to her and punched her gut over and over. I jumped and grabbed her shoulders and flipped making her go flying in the air and hit the tree. Sakura threw a couple of Kunais at me which ripped my jacket in several pieces. The whole training ground went quiet while Sakura ran over to me to hit me. I grabbed her fist and twisted it breaking her wrist. Sakura screamed in pain then kicked her in the gut. "Enough!" Iruka yelled. "No! She ripped my Mother's jacket!" I yelled giving Iruka a evil glare. ** "****_Naruto Grab your sister! Kirana can't get her under control!" _**Kurama yelled which i heard. "Naruto you come over here i'll break your legs!" I yelled just as he was about to come get me. ** "Kit! Stop!"** Kirana yelled furiously. I glared at the past out Sakura not paying attention to anyone else. Just as i was about to go hit her Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "Kono don't. I know how much it hurts to have something damaged thats important to you." Sasuke said calmly. I looked up at him blushing then looked down. I nodded and took my jacket off when he let go. and folded it. "Iruka-sensei I'm sorry." I said bowing then walked off with Naruto behind me. "What the hell Kono!?" Naruto yelled at me. I turned around and slapped him tears falling heavily. "Shut the Fuck up Naruto!" I yelled and ran off. _'Dammit! stop crying!'_

I ran to the class room and laid down in the corner where I sat and cried. I fell asleep and felt someone shaking me softly. I sat up and saw Sasuke. "Kono. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me which I nodded to. He hugged me making me blush "I know where you can get your jacket fixed." He said smiling. He pulled me up and sat in the seat next to mine. I sat next to him and saw people walking in. "Okay class Sakura is going to be fine. She'll just take the test tomorrow." Iruka said sighing. "okay to finish we will test your jutsus." Iruka finished "Shino." Mizune said and led him to another room which he exited with a headband on. "Ino" Ino stood up and went to the room. One by one students started to walk into the room. Every one left with headbands. "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stood up and went to the room and exited with his headband. "Good job Sasuke!" I said happily. "Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata left and came back with her headband around her neck. "Good Job Hinata." I said as she sat down "T-thanks." Hinata said. "Kono Namikaze." I stood up and walked to the room and saw the headbands. "Show us the clone jutsu." I nodded and ran through the seals and 3 perfect me's appeared. "Good job. now transformation jutsu." I ran through those and a perfect Minato took the place of Kono. "Good job. You pass." Iruka said as I turned back. "Thank you." I said and put the band around my neck. I exited the room and got trampled by Naruto "You won't be the only Namikaze to have a headband." He said and went into the room. I went to my seat and was congratulated. I sat waiting for Naruto and heard a loud crash. "Naruto!" I jumped over my desk and ran to the door and saw a sullen Naruto walk out. "Naruto?" I asked and he ran out of the room leaving me stunned "N-Naruto?" I asked to nothing.

Outside after school

"Is he the only one who failed? Both of them should've fail for being the demons they are." Scoffed a woman. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. I ran to Naruto only to hear slight sobbing. "Naruto?" I asked walking over to him "I'm sorry." naruto shook his head and stood up. "Just leave me alone Kono. I fail Uncle Minato." Naruto said and ran off. I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said to no one. Sasuke walked over to me "Is it true?" He asked me. I nodded "Yeah he failed." I said looking down sadly. Sasuke only nodded. "wanna go get ramen?" He asked me and i nodded.

At Ramen shop

Tiechi place my 5 bowls down and pushed 2 away. "Not to day Tiechi." I sighed and started to eat. "Okay well its on the house today and congrats. Oh where's Naruto boy?" Tiechi asked looking at me then Sasuke. I sighed "He's off sulking he fail and asked to be alone." I said and finished my meal standing up. Thank you Tiechi Sasuke. But i must go now." I said leaving the shop. I walked home and saw Naruto getting ready to go somewhere. "Naruto where are you going?" I asked looking at him. "A secret passing exam Mizune-sensei promised me." Naruto said grinning. "Well let me help so you don't screw this up."

**(Chap end. Yeah yeah in this Sasuke is not going to be a complete B**** so yeah oh my plan for the pairings is NaruHina, OcSasu( KonoSasu) OcSaku, Inoshika, Nejiten, and many Minato is to busy to watch his kids so he says they aren't his to keep them from being kidnapped but he still watches them. tell me what you think i'm enjoying this one but i fell like i'm forcing myself also but it is still fun but chapter on is much longer than other chapters i've ever written well reviews help! :) Bya till chapter 2)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sup! Here is chapter 2! enjoy!**

**sorry i didn't do this last time Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i wish i did)**

Naruto POV~

"Let me help so you don't screw this up." Kono said smiling. I looked at her and smiled. I stood up and hugged her "Thanks Ko-chan." Kono hugged him back smiling. "No problem Naru-kun." Kono said hugging me. I looked up at her smiling. Sadly out of us she is older by 2 hours making her taller than me. "Well lets go." Kono said smiling. I nodded and ran out of the door. "So what are we doing?" Kono asked as we got closer to the Uncle Minato's office. "Well Mizune said Minato set this up incase i failed. I have to get this big scroll and learn as many jutsus from it as i can before he shows up." I replied smiling. Kono opened her mouth but closed it and nodded. I went through a door on a balcony and came out with a huge scroll on my back. "Let's go!" I yelled and we retreated to the forest.

Forest

"That was weird they acted like they didn't know about this exam." I said opening the scroll. Kono looked at the trees "Let me help." she said walking over to me and sighed. "Shadow clone jutsu." I paled and sweated "Clone." Kono must've noticed my uneasiness cause she placed a hand on my shoulder "It's okay Naru just watch." Kono said and looked over the paper. I looked it over with her and sighed. Kono stood up and ran through a few seals and 1 of her appeared. "There. that took more than i thought." Kono said sitting down. I smiled and ran through the seals a couple of times smiling when I did it perfectly. As soon as i sat down to get another one Iruka-sensei appeared making me and Kono jump. "Find you!" Iruka said. I frowned "Aw man oh well we were able to learn one jutsu from the scroll. Now i can pass right?" I asked while Iruka threw his his hand up "Where did you hear that at?" Iruka asked looking at me then Kono.I looked at Kono. "Mizune-sensei said to get the-...scroll...and-" I went quiet then looked at Kono who was fuming "HOW DARE THAT BASTARD PICK ON MY BROTHER!" Kono roared. I looked at her and hide behind Iruka then Kono fell passed out with a rock a few feet away. "KONO!"

Mizune POV~

I was watching and threw a rock at the back of Kono's head knocking her out looking at Naruto 'good now that menace is out.' I threw a huge shrunken at Naruto but instead of hitting my target Iruka jumped shoving Naruto down.

Kono POV~

**"KIT! GET UP KIT! NARUTO-KUN IS IN TROUBLE!**

Kirana yelled franticly.I groaned and sat up. I looked around and saw Iruka over Naruto with a huge Shrunken in his back. "IRUKA!" Me and Naruto yelled. "Kono. Naruto i'm sorry." Iruka said then passed out. I ran over to him and ripped the star out. "Mizune what is your motive!" I yelled letting part of my chakara heal Iruka then stood up.

"Well since i'll be killing all of you any way why not. I knew Naruto would fail but Not so sure Kono would fail or pass but either way i knew it would work. I told Naruto that this was a way to pass but it was only away for me to become the next hokage." Mizune let this sink in. I looked up anger fueling up in me and Naruto. "How can you think Uncle Minato would let you become the 5th Hokage!" I yelled. "Well the news of Naruto and You stealing the Forbidden scroll. then i was going to memorize the jutsus. After i killed you and say that you killed Iruka and turned rebellious. so i had no choice to kill the demon twins." I opened my eye's the pretty blue turning red. "But now I'll only kill Naruto. Seeing how beautiful your body will be and your bloodline." I widened my eyes scared then saw Mizune go flying. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" Naruto yelled his once blue eyes now red and his pupil nothing but thin slits. Naruto pushed me down making me grunt. "What the he-" I saw Naruto's expression and shut up. "Kurama! What's going on!" I yelled scared. I closed my eyes and saw Kirana panting in fox mode. "Kirana whats happening!" I yelled. **"Kit. Kurama and Naruto are on a rampage. I can't stop it." Kirana yelled panting.** I nodded and opened my eyes. "Naruto-san! Kurama-Sensei!" I yelled getting more and more panicked. Mizune smiled "Is that all you got Monster spawn!" I narrowed my eyes "Kirana!" **"Right." ** I felt my eye sight get better and the whiskers on my face get bolder. "Naruto! Kurama! Stop!" I yelled and ran at Naruto and tackled him. I landed on top of him and punched Naruto's face over and over. "Stop it!" I yelled as he struggled to get up. I felt Kurama's chakara all over Naruto. I stopped my punches and dropped my head on his shoulder. "Please Naruto. Please stop." I whispered crying in his ear. I let Kirana's chakura fade returning me back to normal.

Naruto POV~

I felt Kono's fist pounding on my face. "Stop it!" I heard Kono yell but all i did was struggle. I felt the punches stop and then weight on my shoulder. "Please Naruto. Please stop." I heard Kono whisper in between sobs. _'Kurama d-did we hurt her?' _I asked kurama. **_"..." _**_"Remove your chakura.' _ I said. I sat up feeling Kono's weight on me. "Naruto..." I felt my shoulder dampen with her tears. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly and moved Kono. Kono looked up at me and wiped her tears. I narrowed my eyes "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled and ran through the need seals and a million Narutos' appeared. "I'll teach you to threaten my only family and for hurting my teacher!" I yelled and flicked my wrist and all of the Narutos' attack Mizune. But the I ran and hugged Kono. "Thank you. Kono." I said. "No problem." Kono said hugging me back. "N-Naruto. c-come h-here." Iruka said. Kono jumped up and ran to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" Kono said and letting more chakura heal him. "Thanks... Kono." Iruka said. I stood up and walked over Iruka. "Yes sensei." Iruka smiled "Close your eyes." Iruka said. I closed my eyes and felt something around my forehead. "Okay open them." I obeyed and notice Iruka's headband was gone. "You pass." I opened my mouth then closed it hugging Iruka. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

**(A/n Yeah sorry if this part was to boring and not enough action but i we running out of ideas but on to the story!)**

Kono POV~

a week later

"Naruto!" I called as I placed his plate off food down. Naruto ran into the kitchen and sat down "Thanks Ko-chan!" Naruto said and ate a huge bite of pancakes. "Ready to meet our new sensei, Naruto?" I asked and ate my pancakes and bacon. Naruto nodded and smiled and finished his plate. "Well lets get going." I said and headed off to the academy.

At academy

"Hi Sasuke-chan." I said and sat in my seat. Sasuke smiled "Hi Kono-san. How are you?" Sasuke asked. I looked around "I'm doing fine you?" Sasuke nodded "Thats good. I'm doing okay getting bored though." I nodded and heard a thud making me jump from my seat in anger. "What the hell are you doing here Naruto!? You failed remember?" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air where Naruto's head was. I narrowed my eyes and jumped over my desk and ran up to sakura and punched her. "Hey banshee didn't you see the Fucking head band around his neck?!" I yelled/asked. Naruto wrapped his arms around my arms holding me from beating the shit out of her. Sasuke was laughing seeing me punch Sakura. I grinned "Leave my brother alone you whore." I said and walked off to my seat as Iruka walked in. Everyone sat in their seats waiting for the news of their new sensei. "Okay first we have a new student who already took the exam. Her name is Naniko, Naniko Uchiha." Iruka said and gestured to the black headed girl with black eyes similar to Sasuke's. Sasuke jumped up and pointed a finger at her. "Can you use the Sharingon?!" He asked. Naniko looked at him and nodded "Yes." was her only reply. Sasuke sat in his seat and studied her. I looked at her and sighed. "Can you demonstrate it for us?" I asked carefully. Naniko nodded and her eyes turned red. "There." SHe let her eyes go back to the original color. "Okay Naniko find a seat. Naniko replied and sat in a seat away from every one else. "Okay Sakura, Shino, and Kiba are on team 8 led by Kurenai." Iruka said then continued "Choji, shikamaru, and ino are team nine led by Asuma." Iruka looked up and saw a sullen Sakura and Ino Iruka sighed. "THe biggest team consist of Naruto Namikaze, Kono Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Naniko Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Are all team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said and said other teams. "Okay you will wait here for your sensei's." Iruka said and disappeared. Sakura dropped her head and walked over to her new team. Naniko sighed and walked over to me and Sasuke followed by a blushing Hinata and a smiling Naruto. I looked at my team and nodded. **"Kit everyone in your team has a Kekkei genkai or a genkuri." Kirana said looking around at the group through my mind. **I nodded and sighed "Okay we should tell each other our bloodlines and names." Sasuke nodded "Uchiha Sasuke. My Kekkei Genkai, Sharingon." Sasuke said and looked at Naniko. " Uchiha Naniko. Kekkai Genkai, Sharingon." Naniko said practicing small justus. Hinata looked up. "H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata. M-My Kekkai Genkai, Byukgon." Hinata stuttered. I nodded "Namikaze Kono. No Kekkei Genkai." I said and nudged Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto. No Kekkei Genkai." Everyone nodded. **"Kit..." Kirana started.** I mentally held my hand up. _' there is no point in telling any one. because if i do then i would risk losing friends.' i though smiling _** Kirana nodded and went back quiet. **

2 hours later.

"Oh my KAMI!" Naruto yelled laying on the desk "When is Kakashi going to get here?" I was laying on my desk practicing in my head. I rolled over not paying attention to him.

In Kono's head

Kirana ran at me and went to punch me which i dodged easily. and punched Kirana in the gut and dodged her kick. " Okay Kono enough for now." Kirana said and bowed "nice match." I bowed and nodded thanks "you to. bye sensei." i said and opened my eyes to see Naruto poking me. "What is it?" I asked and sat up. "Kakashi-sensei is here." Naruto said looking me. I heard clapping near the door and saw a man with silver hair. "Well nice of you to join us ." Kakashi said. I jumped off of my desk and bowed. "Sorry Sensei." I said bowing. Kakashi nodded and walked off. Me and my new team followed Kakashi to a big clearing. "Okay. Tell me what you like, dislike, and dreams or ambitions." Kakashi said smiling. " Hinata you go first." Hinata looked up. and blushed "I like hanging o-out with my f-friends and Na-" Hinata said and past out. "Okay um Naniko." Naniko looked up. "I like training and being alone, I dislike people who think they are all that. My dream is to kill the Uchiha who killed my little sister Miya." Naniko said narrowing her eyes. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up. "I don't like much and I hate fan girls, I don't have a dream i have a ambition and that is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said. Kakashi slightly sighed. "Naruto." Naruto looked up "I like ramen and practical jokes, hate the 3 minutes it takes to cook the ramen, And i hate anyone who tries to put a hand on Kono-chan and my friends. My dream is to be the best hokage ever!" Naruto said clenching his fist. Kakashi nodded and looked at me. "Kono?" I looked up I like training with Kira-sensei and Kura-sensei. I also like ramen and hanging out with friends. I dislike any one who tries to hurt Kira, Kura, Naruto, and my friends. My dream is to grow up and have a beautiful family and support my brother to become hokage." I said finishing while smiling. "Alright. there isn't much to know about me. but show up at training ground 7 at 8 am _SHARP_." Kakashi said and stood up. "Oh and don't eat breakfast unless throwing up is your thing." He said and disappeared. "Well bye." Me and Naruto said before running off.

At apartment

I walked up to the door and heard whimpering. Naruto looked around and I jumped off the steps and looked under them and saw 2 fox cubs. "Naruto!" I called looking at the foxes. Naruto jumped behind me and saw the whimpering foxes and a happy but sad look appeared on his face "Ko-chan they remind me of us. Ya know?" Naruto asked looking at them. One was a pale orange with black ear and tail tips the other one the smallest Was a darker orange with a white ears and tail tips. I picked up the smallest one and almost got bit by the bigger one but Naruto picked it up before his sharp fangs could pierce my skin. I walked up the steps and opened the door. I walked to the kitchen and placed the fox down. I got out 2 bowls and filled them with milk and placed them down and Naruto placed the fox he had down and saw it hurry to the milk. The one i had moved slowly as if hurt. "Naruto-" I started but he nodded and saw my arms which had blood on them. I picked up the fox and looked at it's stomach and sides and saw a but bit mark on it making me mad. **"Kit who are these adorable cubs?" Kirana asked. **I shrugged and let my chakura heal the cub. "Naruto this one is a girl." I said not looking up from my healing. Naruto nodded and smiled "This one is male." He said petting the cub. "Tsuki." I said petting the girl cub smiling. Naruto looked up "Tsumi." Naruto said scratching the cub be hind the ears. I placed Tsuki by the bowl of milk letting her drink. Tsuki sniffed the milk and started to drink the milk fast. "Naruto lets go to bed soon." I said as Tsuki and Tsumi finished the milk. "Naruto nodded warming up our bowls of ramen. "Yeah sounds nice." He said yawning. I picked up Tsuki and petted her. I grabbed my bowl and poured a little bit of ramen in her bowl and let her eat. Naruto did the same and ate his bowl standing up. I put my empty bowl in the sink and picked up Tsuki and carried her to my room and placed her on my warm bed. "There you go." I said and laid down next to her. Tsuki nuzzled into the warm blankets and fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up and went to the kitchen and cooked up breakfast like i did everyday but noticed Tsuki was following me. "Hey girl." I said and placed a few pieces of bacon on the ground. Tsuki yipped and started to eat the bacon quickly. I placed Naruto's plate down on the table and put a few pieces of bacon in Tsumi's bowl. "Naruto! Tsumi!" I called and Naruto ran in the room and started to eat his meal and as soon as he was about to eat the last bite he started sweating and turned pale. "Kono um did we forget something?" Naruto asked. "I looked at him and fell out of my chair. "Oh god we ate!" I said worried. Naruto sighed "well i enjoyed it." I nodded and stood up "Thanks." i said and went to my room and put on my usal outfit and picked up Tsuki and put her in my jacket. I walked out of my room and headed out of the door with Naruto behind me.

At training ground 7

Me and Naruto deceided to let the foxes walk and we were suprised they followed us all of the way there. When we got there I saw Naniko laying on a flat-ish rock sleeping with Hinata leaning on a tree asleep. Sasuke was laying on the ground asleep. "Wow." I gasped and walked over to a grassy spot and laid down with my jacket under my head. Tsuki laid on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled and dozed off and woke up a hour later to see only Naniko awake. With Tsuki purring **(A/n can they purr? oh well screw logic) **happily in her arms. "Hey." I said standing up. "Oh sorry she was whimpering." Naniko said looking down. "No it's okay me and my brother found her and her brother yesterday. She was hurt but I healed her." I said jumping up on the rock Naniko was on. Naniko nodded and smiled "She's really pretty what's her name?" she asked petting the fox's head. 'Tsuki." I said smiling. Naniko smiled and noticed a seal on my stomach that was showing a bit. "Is that a genkuri seal?" Naniko asked looking at me. I gasped and pulled my shirt down more. I bit my lip and nodded slightly. "Which one?" She asked me looking at me seriously. I nodded and sighed "Nine tails. Naruto also." I said looking down. Naniko nodded and hugged me shocking me. "Thank god i'm not alone." Naniko said crying lightly. I widened my eyes "You to?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and showed her seal. "Whats yours?" I asked looking at her. "Five-tailed wolf." Naniko said. I nodded and looked at Tsuki who pricked her ears and Kakashi appeared. Kakashi looked around and sighed. "Yes this whole group has something special." Kakashi said and looked around "Kono are these 2 your new partners?" kakashi asked.

"Yes sir if thats okay." I replied rubbing Tsuki's ears. Kakashi nodded "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY BUMS UP!" Kakashi yelled making Naruto and Sasuke jump up and Hinata squeak then faint. "Okay see these bells?" Kakashi asked holding up 4 bells.

Everyone nodded. "Try to get these bells from me and if you fail before time runs out All of you go back to the academy. If you manage to get the bells who every doesn't have one fails." Kakashi said making me and Naruto faint. Naniko raised her hand. "Sensei that means only 4 of us pass." Kakashi smiled "Yes it who ever doesn't pass gets tied up and has to watch the others eat." Sasuke gaped "Is that why you told us to not eat!?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. I looked at Naruto and smiled. "Okay ready?... Start!" Kakashi said and the clearing emptied. Me and Naruto appeared next to Sasuke. "Okay we need to find everyone else." I said quietly. Sasuke nodded and looked around and Hinata appeared next to us. "Hey Hinata find Naniko for us please?" I asked and she nodded and activated her Byukgon "She's over there in the tree looking for us." Hinata said. I nodded and quietly dashed over there. "Naniko." I whispered. Naniko looked at me and smiled. "There you are." I nodded and told her to follow me.

**(A/N: Okay yeah yeah somethings spelled wrong but i'm learning. Okay um Not as good as the last chapter. And i know teams arent usally this big but whatever. um yes there is going to be a Uchiha with a Genkuri. I son't know if it's 5-tailed wolf or cyotte um please review and ummm yeah just tell me what you think. thanks for reading :) oh um my writing idea is like a gas tank 1/2 a mile from empty so please give me ideas. thanks Bya!~)**


End file.
